The object of golf is to hit a golf number of holes in the fewest number of strokes. However, proper hitting of the ball is often frustrated by player posture and movement and intentional hazards such as bunkers and ditches, the latter designed to provide varying conditions for the player.
For each stroke the player selects one from a set of golf clubs with which to hit the ball. The clubs of a set differ one from the other in significant respects including length of shaft and angle of the hitting face to the club shaft ("loft"). In preparation for hitting a ball, a player addresses the ball by adopting a stance in which (1) an imaginary line across the toes is substantially aligned with an intended direction of travel of the ball (2) the feet are spaced from the ball by a distance which varies according to the club of the set selected for use (3) the feet are moved in relation to a line through the ball and perpendicular to the intended direction of travel by an amount depending on the club selected for use, and (4) the head is in a correct position for a golf swing.
One of the common problems of playing golf is that it is very difficult to combine all of the elements required by the player to hit the ball with a selected golf club at a desired spot and angle. Many players have particular difficulty in adopting a correct address position with a given club in relation to a ball and intended direction of play. The difficulty is aggravated on sloping terrain.
During the down swing of the club a player's head desirably remains in a substantially stationary position in relation to the ball. Movement of the head may thus be symptomatic of an incorrect swing.
Hitherto, the only way to view and assess mistakes made by the player was to make a video tape of the stroke or have a professional or experienced teacher along to watch and correct mistakes. However, such methods are not only time consuming but also expensive and often impractical.
An object of the present invention is to furnish means which assist a player to learn or improve golfing ability and/or to assist a player in self-diagnosis of errors.